Please Love Me
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Goku gets injured and Konzen tries to care for him, the beginning is set in Gaiden, the ending is set post-journey.


Lucy: this is mostly a Gaiden story, for some reason, I like writing this! Idk why, but it does! This is my story. It is unbetta-ed, I'm still looking for a beta!

Lirin: Little Lirin disclaimer! Lucy does not own us, Kazuya Minakura-sensei does!

XxX

Please Love Me

XxX

X~Tenkai 500 years previous~X

Son Goku was playing in the Sakura blossom trees when the branch broke below him, sending him crashing to the ground onto his left ankle.

"Ow. Now my ankle hurts." Goku said quietly, limping harshly toward's the room he shared with the blonde god Konzen Douji.

Half-way there, the small heretic collapsed in pain from his ankle.

'I'll just sit here for a minute. Then I'll go tell Konzen I'm in.' Goku thought laying his head back against the wall, accidentally falling asleep.

XxX

"Where is that stupid brat?" Konzen grumbled standing up from his desk and going to find Goku who still hadn't returned.

On his way down the hall, he happened to see Goku who was still asleep/

"Oiy brat. Wake up." Konzen said patting the young heretic's cheeks.

Konzen happened to accidentally brush the bruising swollen flesh of the boy's ankle and the sleeping brunette whimpered in pain.

"What the…*sigh* what an idiot." The blonde deity said picking up the heretic carefully, carrying him to their room. After setting the boy down, Konzen went to the medicine cabinet (I) and retrieved the medical kit.

As he began to wrap Goku's ankle, the brunette began to wake, whimpering as the bruised appendage was touched.

"Konzen! I'm so sorry! I fell out of the tree!" Goku yelled fully awake and afraid Konzen was angry with him.

"How did you fall?" Konzen asked leaving the boy's ankle alone in favour of an answer.

Goku looked down, embarrassed, but wouldn't say anything.

"Goku, I'm not mad. I just want to know if you're okay." Konzen said beginning to wrap the boy's ankle again.

Goku smiled at Konzen, but stifled a cry as the deity pulled the bandaging a little too tight and jolted the injury.

"I'm sorry…Perhaps I should get Tenpou to do this…I'll be right back. Don't MOVE." Konzen commanded the young brunette.

XxX

"Konzen? What in the world are you of all people doing here? Without Goku none-the-less." Tenpou asked opening his door after hearing the blonde knock.

"Tenpou, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Goku's injured his ankle. I'm not gentle enough to bandage him…could you help…please?" Konzen asked not meeting Tenpou's eyes.

"Of course I will." Tenpou said hiding a smile following the blonde god.

XxX

"Oh my. You certainly did a number on it." Tenpou said prodding the boy's ankle.

"Now, what did you do?" Konzen asked once more, a bit more forcefully.

"I-I was playing- climbing in the trees like Ken-niichan and I do a lot- and…I fell. The branch broke under me. I must be fat." Goku said looking away.

"Well…it's dislocated…this will hurt like…a bitch. Konzen, I need you to hold him down as tight as you can. Don't let him move." Tenpou said gripping the boy's ankle.

Konzen nodded his head briefly, grasping the small heretic's legs with his hands, and pressing his body tightly against the top half of the boy.

The heretic screamed loudly and painfully when Tenpou popped the bone back into place.

"I'm so sorry Goku. I wish it could be less painful for you."

"It's fine Tenpou. Thank-you for your help and sorry to trouble you." Goku said looking away from the two in front of him so as to hide his tears from them.

"It's no trouble at all Goku. I'm glad you're alright. Now I need to be getting back to Kenren."

"Hey Tenpou, are you in love with him?" Konzen asked looking at the brunette.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Yes, I love him, but no one can find out yet." Tenpou said looking over his shoulder at Konzen.

"I won't say anything Tenpou. You know that." Konzen said his eyes wide.

"I know you won't. Thank-you."

"Bye Ten-niichan! Say hi to Ken-niichan for me!" Goku chirped waving.

"Of course I will Goku. You stay off you ankle. Bye!" Tenpou called from the door.

XxX

"Konzen…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you…for your help today." Goku said smiling at the blonde behind the desk.

Konzen looked at the brunette sitting on his desk and allowed a real smile to grace his face as he picked the small heretic up.

"You don't have to say thank-you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am. K-Konzen." Goku said beginning to squirm.

"Hm?" Konzen looked down at Goku.

"Um…can…can I…can I kiss you?" Goku asked looking up at the blonde deity, a blush on both their faces.

"Um…I-I guess it's o-" Konzen was cut off by Goku pushing their lips together in a kiss.

Konzen, surprised by Goku's need and skill, found himself responding to the gentle kiss.

Goku broke the kiss for air and smiled brightly up at Konzen, leaning into the blonde's chest.

~Earth 500 years later~

"Sanzo, can I kiss you?" Goku asked.

"You don't have to ask bakasaru." The blonde priest said leaning down to kiss Goku.

The kiss was innocent until Goku pulled Sanzo to him, his tongue rubbing against the blonde's teeth asking for entrance. Sanzo obliged and their tongues began a momentary battle for dominance. Goku won easily, exploring the moist cavern he had memorized years prior, before pulling away, a small trail of saliva trailing between them.

~Tenaki~

"Look at that Jiroshin. Throughout the years, their love never faded." The Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu, said looking into the pond in front of her, watching her nephew and his lover joke with each other.

~Earth~

As Goku laid down next to his fully clothed lover for bed, an image imbedded itself in his mind for the rest of his existence: someone who looked like Sanzo, except with long hair holding a younger looking Goku in his arms smiling standing beside the present Sanzo who had his arms around Goku of the present, a beautiful smile gracing his face, but the most important part to Goku, was the fact the four were standing together and had large smiles on their faces; the embodiment of happiness shown on their faces.

Goku turned over, and looked at Sanzo, taken aback by the smile from his 'dream' present on Sanzo's face as the blonde priest looked down at him.

Goku smiled, and curled up closer to the blonde, closing his eyes and falling asleep feeling safe and the happiest he had remembered ever feeling.

Lucy: Please read and review…or flame if you feel the need. I'm sorry if it seriously sucks!

I- I'm not sure if they even have medical cabinets, but, lets pretend they do!


End file.
